The Bad Seed
by teabags
Summary: The Tachibanas have always been kind generous people, they've fostered all sorts of youngsters over the years. Happy, laughing, smiling children. Until they take in seventeen year old Nanase Haruka, he isn't exactly like the rest. Instead, they found him different, luckily he'd taken up with their children, Makoto especially. Maybe just.. A little too much. (YANDERE!HARU)
1. Fresh Start

**Warnings: Angst, Swearing, Yaoi (If you're not keen then don't read), Violence and Horror (Yandere!Haru)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

_"Are you boys having fun?"_

_It was another glorious summers day. Considering it had got hotter recently it was still manageable especially with the cool coated sea breeze that drafted by now and then. That was one of the benefits you had living in Iwatobi during this time of the year, the ocean was so close by and its view such a delicious sight towards its tourists._

_The young woman stood up from her crouched position still smiling at the foursome._

_"Yes Sato-sensei!" One of the boys chirped bubbly. "We were just showing Haru-chan a new game we made up the other day!"_

_"We were! It's really good!" The other sang patting Haruka's back for reassurance._

_"Okay, well there is only ten minutes more left of break so you play nicely now!" She said turning on her heel._

_"Oh.. We will!" They cried waving her away._

_It was only until the teacher had vanished that Haruka was pushed down harshly against the gravel there was an increase in force causing him to graze his elbows and knees. Looking down at them wincing he felt his eyes sting but he wasn't going to cry. Not by a long shot._

_"You gonna cry Nanase?" The taller boy chuckled horribly._

_Giving him such a look it could kill Haruka despised these three. He wasn't even friends with them, ever since he'd been referred to this orphanage all that he'd put up with was their bullying. They did it in sly ways though, when the teacher wasn't looking or around. Thankfully he didn't share the same bedroom with them otherwise that would just be living hell for the boy. However, a part of him were sure he wasn't already in it._

_"Uwwaa! Look! Look! Riku he's already got tears in his eyes.. What a baby!" One of the bullies chuckled pointing at Haru as he high fived the ring leader._

_"Pshh.. You better not say a single word water weirdo otherwise" The third boy stepped closer to Haru offering a fist in his face. "You'll be having this in between your teeth for dinner tonight and my chewing on my foot for good measure."_

_All of them were cackling with laughter at the reaction Haruka gave towards the threat. For once he actually looked moved by that._

_"Ah leave him Shin, I'm bored now Haru-chan can be so boring!" The ring leader guided off the shorter boy now making a move to leave._

_The boy who had threatened him walked off too but that didn't stop him from casting Haruka a look as he left._

_"Yeah, you're right. After all, who says we can't get him next time?"_

_Glowering at them walking off in hysterics Haru shuffled there on the ground. Looking over at his cut knees and elbows he swiped a finger across one of the weeping spots and dipped its crimson tip into his mouth._

_"Who says they'll be a next time?" He muttered to only himself._

* * *

** The Bad Seed**

** Chapter One**

The alarm clock let off its usual droning series of beeps there into the room. Half asleep still, seventeen year old Tachibana Makoto lazily slumped on his other side slapping the button down to turn the device off.

He grumbled for a second before forcing himself to sit up there in bed. His vision murky and blurred, reaching around on his nightstand Makoto found his glasses and slipped them on after wiping all sleep from his eyes.

Not even giving him a minute to get out of bed his two adorable twin siblings came running into his room. Secretly envious of their energy Makoto was pinned down in no time by them, he had to laugh though despite everything their kisses and tickles always cheered him up no matter if it were sunshine nor rain outside.

Ran blew a big raspberry against his toned stomach and Ren remained tickling him.

"You guys! Hey.. S-Stop!" Makoto said between giggles. He could easily brush them both off but somehow he couldn't even manage that today. His body still felt quite heavy from swim practice, they'd been training rapidly and incredibly hard these past few weeks.

"Never!" Ren called out with no trace of mercy in his voice.

"Only if.. Only if Onii-chan gets us ice cream today after soon!" Ran cast her twin brother a look and he nodded in agreement.

After they had finished torturing their poor brother all of them resorted downstairs for breakfast. They did a quick "itadaikimasu" before tucking into their meal.

The Tachibana household was always such a welcoming place but mostly they were welcoming people. They were pleasant, kind and understanding. There wasn't a single soul in the neighborhood who would bad mouth them. But there was something even more special about them which followed up in the family's morning breakfast.

"We have something to tell you all," Their father announced now putting down his paper on his lap.

Catching their attention, well, mostly Makoto's since Ren and Ran were having a small bicker over their portion as usual.

"We'll be taking in somebody soon."

The teen's eyebrows rose at this news. "You mean… You're both fostering again?!"

The Tachibanas had been doing this for quite a long time. It had started in his mother's family line actually. They used to take in strays and orphans to look after, similar to an orphanage but not as many children it was only four or five. Ever since Makoto could remember there had been someone there, even when Ren and Ran weren't born yet he was never alone as a child. His parents had fostered children all his life, from younger to older Makoto had seen them come and go once they had stable places to go to.

They were all lovely children, it was a shame to see them go because no matter what Makoto would always become attached. Only until Ren and Ran were born did the fostering narrow down. They didn't do it as often now and so his parents wanted to get back into it. After explaining things the twins became so excited, they could barely remember the last child that had stayed with them as they were so young at the time and the stories they heard buttered them up.

"When are they coming?! Is it today?!" Ran beamed yanking on her brother's sleeve enthusiasm glittering in her eyes.

"Is it a boy? Please say it's a boy! I don't want another stupid sister!" Ren ripped his arm away from her only causing her to pout childishly at the gesture.

"You moron! As if they would want another icky boy!" She whined.

Makoto snorted out a small laugh as he chuckled a brief "thanks" to his sister for that comment.

"Now, now just remember-" Their mother added in. "We are fostering them, there is a difference between adoption and foster care as we are not exactly.. well permanently taking them in you could say its temporary."

The twins pulled their faces. "Why not?!"

"We can only see first if the child we are taking in is happy with their surroundings, after all you two are used to me and your father because you are our children and you live here."

Swallowing his food their father joined the conversation once more with "Imagine both of you that you were not related or say you were separated at birth, you grew up without knowing who your family was or something very bad happened when you were too young to remember. You were taken in by a family and you felt uneasy in your new surroundings."

The twins thought on it for a second, Ren nodded. "You're right.. I guess.. You would be kinda nervous.."

"It's different for everyone, some of the children we've taken in have been over the moon by being fostered.. Some didn't want to leave-" Their mother looked to her husband who immediately turned away to his food.

"Oh.. _Oh_ you're taking about-" Makoto was quickly cut off.

"Yes.. Yes.. Leave it at that Makoto.. Anyway we can only see how things play out."

"When are they coming?" He asked his father curiously.

"A week on Monday, we haven't that much information yet but we know they'll be within your age range."

Ran crossed her arms stubbornly. "Aw.. I wanted someone my age!"

Everyone began to laugh at her. "Ran-chan eat up, otherwise you'll be late for school! That includes all of you too,"

Makoto gobbled up the rest of his rice and continued to think on the upcoming situation. He liked the idea of his family fostering again, it was really nice. After all his other positive experiences he no doubt thought this would any different.

* * *

"Really?!"

Makoto pushed his friend off him as he was literally right up in his face any closer and they'd be practically kissing.

"N-Nagisa!" He said squirming.

"Oh my god! This is awesome Mako-chan its like you're getting a new brother or sister only your mother won't be squeezing it out this time!"

Rei let out a heavy sigh pushing his glasses upright on the bridge of his nose.

_"Nagisa"_

The blonde turned at the scolding tone releasing Makoto and pounced on him instead.

"But it's true Rei-chan! Imagine all the fun they'll be having.." He gave his friend a harsh squish. "Besides you're probably jealous because you don't have any siblings!"

Almost choking on his orange juice Rei battered Nagisa off of him. "Fool! I've told you before about my older brother enough times.. Nagisa-kun don't you listen?"

"Rei-chan has an older brother?!"

_"Yes"_

"I bet he's cooler than Rei-chan and nicer.."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can be so mean sometimes!" Nagisa whined dragging out the last syllable of his sentence.

"How rude,"

"Although.. Rei-chan can start by being nice if he lets me share his ju-" Quickly Rei removed his carton of orange out of Nagisa's reach before he even had the chance to grit his little mitts on to it making Makoto chuckle more.

"Seriously? You two should just get married already," A voice called out.

All of them turned to find Rin walking over to them. Nagisa jumped up and launched himself at the teen.

"RinRin!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." It was easy for him to brush Nagisa aside like a sheet of paper, he wouldn't put up with his clingy behavior unlike everyone else. Elbowing him lightly away Rin sat on the edge of the bench next to Makoto nudging him.

"Squeeze a cheek will you?" Snorting at the request Makoto did anyway.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Had to see Ama-sensei about something.. Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

Makoto and Rin spoke among themselves while Rei quarreled about the last time he had allowed the blonde the share his juice only to receive a certain amount of throw backs, courtesy of the breast-stoke swimmer. The two they ate until Nagisa blasted up from his spot jumping right in front of them both, happily giving a small jig then spilled Makoto's information aloud.

"Really? They're gonna be doing that again.. I thought they stopped?"

"No," Makoto shook his head. "Ren and Ran are bigger now.. And besides it's nice, I've always liked having someone else in our home."

Rin bumped his side playfully. "Another brat in the house? Seriously Mako, It's bad enough having Gou around."

"But Gou-chan is so cute!" Nagisa shouted.

Rolling his eyes Rin growled in his throat but he was soon calmed when Makoto gave him a light pat on the head.

"Unless you want to keep your fingers, don't."

Nobody of course took Rin seriously, he heaven a breath when they all laughed.

"Do you know the age of your guest?" Rei said as he took a bite out his food.

Looking up at the sky Makoto dropped his face into his palms when resting on his knees. "No but they're in our category apparently, so they're not little."

Nagisa's face was Christmas morning. "Yay! That means they can come to school with us, they might even be a swimmer how amazing would that be?! We could go shopping, get food at-" Nagisa's list went on to the point everyone kind of blocked it out after a while or so.

Makoto could feel Rin's gaze burn into him when he caught his friend staring at him off guard and quickly look away he grinned.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan isn't getting replaced." He whispered sweetly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

His friend all but giggled.

* * *

Swirling his straw around in his iced tea Haruka kept his eyes focused on the ice cubes that fluttered around at the bottom of the glass. Watching each and every small fizzed bubble race to the top. He wanted today to be over, he hated it.

"Nanase-kun,"

His Social worker was the cause of it dragging him out here to some local cafe facing the beach front. All he wanted to do was stay in his room.

"Nanase-kun" Her voice as soft as lamb's wool. "Please say something.."

It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was a kind woman. However she could be so demanding and pressuring just like now, Haru didn't want to be fostered.

"They're nice people, they have experience and children of their own." She let out a sigh.

"So?" Haruka muttered.

He had been to many homes and it was always the same deal.

_"So-"_ She added hoping this conversation may lead to a happy ending. "They're willing to take care of you, I know it's difficult after coming from the last home and I'm aware of the.. fire."

Haruka was stiff as a statue only his eyes flickered to her she could have flinched at the harsh glare he gave her.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, Nanase-kun I didn't mean to remind you.."

"It's fine" He cut in quickly. "So, when do I leave?"

"Well it has been arranged for you to arrive next Monday although I just had to make sure you're okay with this offer after all if you are not totally happy with it we could always decline and keep on searching?"

His brow furrowed. It had always been this way Haruka was passed back and forth like a rag doll to different homes, never once properly adopted though. Everyone had been nice but he never felt wanted, none of those places felt like a true family he was just a burden. Their families a clean wide ocean and he was the waste, ruining it. Things weren't always this way as Haru remembered his real parents, tragic. But that was life for you, we'd all die at some point the teen guessed his parents just weren't meant to be in his time. It hurt thinking about it, as impassive and expressionless as he was Haruka held a lot of emotions but nobody saw them. No one could _see_ him.

"No, I want to." His voice faint almost a whisper.

"Are you positive Nanase-kun? Be honest."

Haru shrugged his shoulders he was never good at opening up, to anyone. "I'm sure, I want to give it a go so let me."

The woman pursed her lips which formed into a smile when fingering her paperwork. "Okay, I'll get the arrangements on the ball then shall I?"

Looking on to the ocean view Haruka felt somewhat relaxed but mostly on edge. After all, he had nothing to lose.

* * *

Some people would think children we're a gift from above. Their laughter and smiles are the light of their parents lives, they're innocent and are living balls of sunshine happy to brighten up anybody's day. They don't know any better so they learn from wrong to right' as they grow. Children are beautiful, they're loving and happy. But Nanase Haruka was a different story.

He sat there unfazed stiffer than a statue on the Tachibana's sofa motionlessly. Haruka kept his eyes down since he hadn't really bothered to look at his new foster family properly nor his surroundings. He had been like this at every single home he was placed they were no different to him only strangers.

Mrs Tachibana looked over to her husband who raised his eye brows and shrugged they were having their own silent battle. Neither really knew what to say since all the children they've ever had were so loud and ruthless. In the end she decided to try and make some conversation with Haru who only gave one worded answers or a simple gesture of the head.

"Would you like a drink Haruka-kun?" Her voice so sweet and smooth. Haru had to admit he liked it, they seemed like really nice people so far but that didn't change anything. Anyone could be nice if they wanted to.

He only shook his head glancing in the opposite direction. The backdrop was interesting they had a very nice home by the looks of things. A good sized television, large sofas with comfy pillows and he noticed the many picture frames on the wall. All the smiling pictures of the family, Haruka felt quite envious. When he was alone he wandered over to them and had a better look. He was aware they had children who were still at school apparently, his eyes widened seeing the family portrait. They were all were grinning with no care in the world his new foster parents looked so in love with not just each other but their children too.

Haru traced his eyes on his new siblings seeing Ren and Ran there. But he was more focused on one particular face and that was Makoto. Brown hair with a slight olive tint, dazzling green eyes and a warm smile. Tilting his head to the side Haru wondered whether or not his smile was just as appealing in the flesh as were in the photo.

"Ah so you've seen the family portrait now hm?" His new foster father approached him along with his mother both at his sides.

They spoke to him, well, more or less to each other than him as Haruka barely said a word but they kept him involved. Pointing and giggling about the various stories belonging to their children. She told Haruka all about the twins, how he should be prepared for numerous hugs and kisses. Then she moved on to the boy Haru was now somewhat drawn to.

Giggling she caught him staring.

"I see you looking at Makoto, ne? He's be looking forward to your stay! He's our oldest, you'll find that he'll probably be at your side a lot and keep you in line."

"- Or maybe you'll be keeping him in line instead Haruka-kun," Mrs Tachibana said with a small laugh.

"Oh you don't mean that!"

"Why not? With that nutty trio of his,"

His new mother rolled her eyes chuckling. "Don't listen to him, Mako-chan will take care of you but of course we all will."

Haruka nodded still feeling uncertain.

"Would you like to see your room?"

The spare room was just normal sized nothing extreme or fancy. Knowing Haru wasn't a tiny child the couple prepared an adult sized futon there on the flooring. A chest of drawers and nightstand they had included some books, stationary and necessities he would be needing. Haruka obviously had his own handful of things which he wasn't going to let go of anytime soon.

Strolling in Mrs Tachibana showed him around and politely tried taking the teen's bag off his hands who flinched away hugging it at his chest. The couple looked at each other with wide eyes now nervous if they had scared him away.

Giving him a soft apology, she understood his actions and didn't try touching him again. After giving him a tour of the house Haruka asked if it were okay to stay inside him new room for a while. It was fine with them both although secretly they wanted to get to know him a bit better.

A sigh escaped from his lips. It felt good to left alone now; Haru didn't really do conversations and was somewhat dreading his introductions later on with the rest of the family. It'd been a long day already he just wanted it to be finished and done with.

He snuggled further into the futon his front facing the wall away from sight or whoever chose to come in. He found himself drifting off and it didn't take him long to fall deeply into the peaceful refuge of sleep.

* * *

In the afternoon after the twins and Makoto had returned with such eagerness it soon died when their mother told them what had happened and scolded her younger children to be quiet for Haruka. They couldn't stop asking questions though, she answered them but they would have to wait to meet him properly themselves. Makoto was curious too however wasn't as demanding as his brother and sister.

It was coming close to dinner and their new family member still hadn't come down. Everyone suspected he was probably just nervous or shy. While setting out the bowls and working around the kitchen Makoto was told to check up on him and so he did.

Even Makoto felt slightly anxious, after all it was their first meeting but exciting right at the same time. He gave the bedroom door a light knock or two but no response, he tried again until resorting to check the handle and it was unlocked. The teen peeked in only to find discarded bed sheets cast aside and a crumpled pillow but no Haruka.

He frowned but it vanished hearing the flush of the toilet from the bathroom. Makoto felt weird lingering around and didn't really want to wait inside the bed room scaring him like that plus it seemed rude to intrude. The door unlocked and appeared a boy a head shorter than himself with a mop of black hair.

Haruka's eyes widened seeing the tall figure before him. He was taken a back but Makoto's warm smile easily soothed him, it was welcoming and looked better in real life than the family portrait.

"Did I startle you Haru-chan?" He gave a light chuckle and walked up to him.

Looking away he cringed at the nickname as well as shrugging.

"I'm sorry, I assume Oka-san has already told you who I am? Tachibana Makoto, I'd like it if you called me by my first name if that's okay other than that pleased to meet you."

"Yes, you too." He replied back sounding distant.

Makoto noticed straightaway Haru probably wasn't going to be that social. He barely even made eye contact let alone conversation. He tried talking to him some more but never got many responses. Dinner was a hassle for Haruka as Ren and Ran took a liking to him instantly. Jumping and climbing all over him enthusiastically as if he were their own personal jungle gym. He let them not that he really minded smaller children they were no bother to him.

"Ran-chan! Leave Haruka-kun alone he isn't one of your dolls!" Their mother chided placing down a bowl of food in the center of the table.

"It's okay" Haru said sitting down.

The twins fought over who got to sit next to Haru in the end Makoto took the place instead. Both Ren and Ran were across the table chomping on their rice not letting him get a word in edge ways with the amount of endless questions they had.

"So you're the same age as onii-chan?!" Ran titled her head sucking the end of her chopstick curiously.

"You don't speak much Haru-chan? Why don't you talk much? Are you shy? Don't be shy it's okay!"

"Guys _quit_ asking him so many questions, Haru-chan needs time to settle in and feel comfortable around us all first."

Haruka gave Makoto a brief look of thanks as there had been a few times during dinner that his gaze had mindlessly wandered over to him. Makoto was very intriguing, he was incredibly handsome and attentive. Usually he never got on too well with people his own age they usually gave him a hard time back when he was in the care home and never made friends. Makoto was accepting though, he was different and Haru really wanted to learn more about him.

"So if you're the same age as onii-chan can you cook and do laundry too?" Ren asked tilting his head.

"Now, now don't be laying off on Haruka-kun that easily." Their father scolded knowing exactly what Ren was playing at.

"I was only asking.."

"Yes," Haruka replied blandly. "I can do both, I've been doing them for a very long time."

Along the way he had picked up the skills of cooking and practically fended for himself. This caught the Tachibanas attention secretly pleasing them at most, Haru remained eating silently.

"Isn't it a bother though? Yuck! Oka-san makes us hang our clothes up.. I hate that it's too troublesome." Ren whined.

"Oh Ren-chan everyone has to start somewhere," Makoto chuckled.

"I'll just get a wife, she can do that for me instead." Their mother snickered at his comment.

"With an attitude like that I doubt you'll be finding a wife anytime soon,"

Ren stuck out his tongue before going back to his food not noticing the eye roll his twin sister gave him. Haru definitely felt he was going to fit in here if not for better or worse. Anything seemed worth sticking around if he could witness the dazzling smiles Makoto gave him.

* * *

He returned back to his room to draw until a soft knock gripped his attention. Makoto was there at his door with his head poking inside; he asked if it was okay and Haru invited him in. Makoto took a seat at the end of the bed, his eyes widened at Haruka's art work. He hadn't used any pictured yet from his imagination he'd created this place by the ocean. The soft pencil lines and effect he'd created were outstanding, it felt alive.

"Haru-chan is quite an artist.. You've got some serious talent there haven't you?" He let Makoto take the sketch pad into his hands after him asking to see.

Haru shrugged. "I like drawing.. I like the ocean.. I like swimming.."

Gasping loudly Makoto spun round to him with the widest smile yet. "Really?! That's great! Me and my friends are in a swim club! Maybe Haru-chan can join us!"

The shorter teen frowned looking away he shrugged again.

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to just decide things on my own like that I mean you don't have to of course but it would be nice," Makoto softly said. "Are you nervous about starting a new school?"

"No"

"You look it.. It's okay everyone is nice and my friends are great I think you'll really like them."

He never gave Makoto a response and hesitantly took back his sketchpad out of Makoto's hands.

"This isn't your first time at a foster home, is it?"

"No, I've been to lots." He began to sketch once more. "Nice people but ends with the same result."

"But, why?"

The disheartened look Haruka sends him stirs Makoto's heart almost as if his big blue eyes are telling him 'don't go there' and besides it wasn't his business. He didn't actually know why he asked that anyway because it would be impossible for him to give an answer, he didn't talk enough as it is.

"Sorry that's me being nosy, forget I asked that."

He didn't respond but the movement of Haruka's hand said it all he'd gone from sadly swaying his pencil to going back to quickly shading. He was listening, Makoto had yet to learn how his mind worked.

"You draw beautifully," Grinning he bit at his lip then asked. "Would you draw me someday?"

Their eyes married in that moment, dubiously Haruka nodded. Honestly, he'd love to draw Makoto and have him in his sketchbook.

"Face me," He used his pencil to gesture Makoto opposite him. "-and keep still."

After all, Haruka only drew beautiful things.


	2. Memories

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Two**

Haruka didn't join Makoto's school straightaway. He needed a new uniform, bag, books and shoes. Although not everything as Haruka did borrow some of Makoto's spare things but his new mother insisted he should have new. Haruka felt guilty really, give it time and he would be leaving in which their money was wasted.

He spent his the rest of days off sketching alone in his room or in the living-room on the lonesome chair in the corner away from everyone. In the end they accepted that he was silent, timorous and impassive. That was just who he was and it didn't seem to be a bad thing at home though his new parents worried for him, they had words with Makoto the evening before Haruka started school in the morning and told him to watch out for him.

The following morning Haru bitterly watched as he did his tie in the mirror lazily. He didn't want to go to school, he'd always disliked school. It was crowded, too noisy and school work was a chore. He didn't choose to use his new bag instead stuck with his old satchel, he just preferred it regardless to how Mrs Tachibana would feel.

At that moment he heard Makoto shout his name from down the stairs; sighing Haruka gave himself a final look in the mirror.

_"Don't screw up,"_ He thought but irritably he whispered "-again."

The twins had already left earlier along with his new father who gone to work. Haruka met him outside, they gave their mother a wave and left. The walk to school was relaxing, Haruka's nerves settled as they strode up the seafront. Makoto tried making some conversation about his class and friends just to fill in the awkward silence. Haruka didn't care, not really. His eyes were glued to the glittering horizon, pure blue both the sky and sea.

"Haru, is everything okay?" Makoto asked gently. "It's fine to be nervous, I would be too, honestly everyone at Iwatobi is really nice and my friends will love you!"

Makoto said it so carelessly but Haruka could already picture it before he had even met them. He did wonder what they were like though, what they looked like and apparently they were swimmers so at least they had one thing in common.

"I want it to get warmer so I can swim," He answered blandly causing Makoto to chuckle.

"Oh Haru, well, we have a pool but it is a little cold now and the club will be picking up pace again in probably the next month or so-"

"I don't care,"

"But you'll get sick and then-"

"Then Makoto can nurse me back to health."

Makoto couldn't do anything but smile, he found that Haruka could be very blunt but in a good way. "And if I get sick, maybe Haru-chan can nurse me,"

Blue eyes widened and immediately he looked over to the taller teen. "Yes Haru, I'll persuade them to swim, I know Nagisa probably will although I doubt Rei will.. Rin might just because I am.."

It didn't matter, Haruka didn't care whether who swam or not as long as Makoto was with him he was satisfied.

"Drop the -chan" He muttered.

* * *

The introduction to his class was a pain but he got it over with quickly. He noticed a few girls giggling and muttering between each other while the boys in their class looked as if they couldn't care less. Makoto was there watching him, smiling away and patted the seat next to him by the window which he took. It felt right sat there, the ocean scenery and blazing blue sky. Truly, was the perfect seat.

Makoto's friends being; Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei and lastly Matsuoka Rin were an odd bunch of characters. Haruka kept his distance behind Makoto when Nagisa got too close.

"Haru-chan is so shy!"

Luckily Nagisa didn't notice the icy frown Haruka gave him but Rei and Rin did. Rei was okay, he was mellow, polite and quiet. They were decent however Haruka observed Rin and Makoto's relationship extremely carefully during lunch on the rooftop which apparently was "their spot".

Rin touched Makoto, he laughed with him and offended him from time to time. Haruka found that he wasn't hungry all of a sudden, he stirred around his rice and eventually offered it to Nagisa who happily took seconds.

"Are you feeling okay Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked eyeing him up.

"I'm fine,"

"Oh, I see, I just wanted to make sure, I hope you're settling in well I can imagine it may be quite strenuous for you."

Haruka shrugged.

"Haru is settling in fine at home, Ren and Ran already love him!" Makoto laughed. "He even helps with cooking dinner too, but he likes mackerel a little too much."

They all giggled watching Haruka grumpily turn his head away from them obviously embarrassed. Rin however didn't join in on their laughter, he found their new comer weird. He didn't make an effort for conversation, as far as Rin was concerned Haruka didn't seem interested at all apart from Makoto. Noting how glued he was to his best friend if he were to sit any closer he'd be on his lap. Makoto didn't mind, he was too soft to say anything and it was Haru's first day, still, Rin just found him strange.

"I hear you swim then, Haru?" He asked now changing the topic.

Haruka coyly looked over to Rin.

"Haru-chan swims too?! Oh my god, I told you guys and I was right! I knew he'd be a swimmer!" Nagisa screeched while flapping his arms around like a manic.

"Pipe down Nagisa-kun, you're too loud!"

"Rei-chan, not everyone is as boring as you."

While those two quarreled like a married couple, Rin was now certainly interested. He scooted over closer in hope for some talk at least.

"What's your style then? You any good or are you just saying you swim-"

"Free," Haruka replied. "I only swim free"

At such a plain response Rin burst into a batch of cackles however Haru did not look pleased.

"Rin don't be so rude," Makoto muttered giving him a nudge.

"Sorry, he's just so damn dull! Who says something like that? Oh seriously Mako, your family sure picks them."

"I didn't ask to be picked, _actually_."

Both Makoto and Rin were thrown into silence at his sharp bite back. Makoto should have known it would end up like this; he was definitely going to give Rin a piece of his mind later.

"I want to go swimming right now, should we go?!" Nagisa beamed.

"W-What? Nagisa, it's still lunch break and it isn't even that warm don't forget we have up coming examinations in a few weeks I don't want to fall behind with a virus." Rei groaned.

Haruka gave Makoto a look of 'you promised me' which is when he stepped in. "I actually promised Haru, you don't have to though Rei."

"Tsk, come on speedo glasses!" Rin threw an arm around Rei's neck roughly. "No doubt you'll do fucking tons of all nighters just to pass anyway, it'll be fine."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"Not as many times as I'm going to bug the hell out of you if you don't come join us swim!"

Makoto caught Haruka staring at him in the corner of his eye, turning to him he grinned.

"Sorry, my friends can be kinda crazy," He whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I need the bathroom, Makoto take me."

Without even getting an answer Haruka stood and started walking away from the group. Makoto pulled himself up and was stopped by Nagisa yanking on his trouser leg.

"Where are you going Mako-chan? Haru-chan?"

"Oh, only to the bathroom Haru doesn't know where it is we won't be long okay!"

After Rin had finished with Rei he looked around seeing that the pair had vanished. "Where's Mako gone?"

"He's took Haru-chan to the bathroom!"

"Couldn't he just go on his own?" Rin arched up an eyebrow.

"Apparently not," Rei sighed as he finally was able to tuck back into lunch in peace.

It felt lonesome without Makoto at his side like he was used to and he didn't find himself adjusting well to this new change.

* * *

After Haruka was finished he met Makoto outside and they began stirring towards the previous way they came but Haru halted.

"Is something wrong?"

Nervously chewing on his bottom lip he slowly looked up at the taller teen. "You go on without me,"

"E-Eh?! Why Haru? Is it about what Rin said because I'll have words with him I really thought that was-"

"I just don't think I am wanted." He said. _"Not by him at least"_

"Haru, you want to go swimming right?"

He watched him carefully nod.

"Then lets make arrangements, please just come back I promise if he upsets you again I'll spend time with you instead, I don't want you to be lonely."

Fire risen underneath the flesh of Haruka's cheeks; nobody had ever been this intent on having him around. It was nice, to be finally wanted.

"Okay, for Makoto I will."

* * *

Overall Haruka's first day at Iwatobi high school turned out well in the end. They spoke about their day, well, Makoto did the talking for Haru at the dinner table, they kept the twins entertained and got on with their homework. Makoto found himself probably lazing around Haru's room than his own, every so often either Mr or Mrs Tachibana would check up on Haruka making sure everything was okay but he seemed happy enough eventually they left him alone for the evening.

"-So that's how the swim club came together, I do really miss our own club though that place holds so many memories." Makoto sighed with a pout.

He didn't look like he was paying much attention as he sketched away but he listened to every single word that fell out of Makoto's mouth.

"What do you think Haru? Sucks huh.."

"Makoto will create new memories, that is how life works."

"I guess you're right," He said flopping down on his back staring vacantly at the ceiling. "Hey Haru, what are your- I'm sorry, never mind."

"What?" He asked looking over at him.

"No pretend I never said anything,"

Before Makoto could roll on his side to grab his textbook Haruka dug him with his pencil. "Tell me"

"I-I don't want to upset you or anything,"

Haruka set down his sketchbook. "What do you want to know?"

"You mean you'll tell me?"

"Yes," Haruka hesitated for a second, flickering the pages of his sketchpad dwelling on the 'right' things he could tell Makoto. The things in the past that had happened that wouldn't scare him anyway, Haruka knew he'd be seen as a threat to the Tachibanas and he liked his new home. So far he was planning on staying here they seemed right for him. "What is it?"

"Haru.. Do you have any good memories? N-Not that I am assuming they're bad or anything but it is just that you said this wasn't your first foster home and I wondered if.. You know, if you had any memories you wanted to share?"

"There was an old woman at the orphanage I grew up in who used to give me sweets and she would listen to me, when I wanted." He began, though he could see Makoto was silently pressing him to talk more about himself which he hated. There was barely any good memories, mostly bad. "-She died when she went to visit her daughter in Osaka, I was left alone then."

Makoto sat up properly now re-crossing his legs he shuffled nearer to Haruka. "I'm really sorry about that Haru,"

What else was there to really say apart from sorry and sympathize with him. That had him thinking though about someone who had once been special to him too, Makoto told Haru about the old man he used to visit as a child. The goldfish he passed over to him, then the storm and tragedy behind it.

"You lost someone too and you're afraid of the ocean.."

"Yeah," Makoto sighed thinking back to his times with the elderly man. "I suppose at the same time I cherish those memories, I keep them close to me."

He knew he shouldn't really be asking but it slipped out of his mouth anyway. "Haru-chan has lost a lot of close people though, right?"

Haruka turned away from him and opened his pad. "My parents were the _only_ ones that mattered."

"Oh Haru.."

"There was a fire, I made it out alive and they didn't that's all there is to it." He muttered.

They didn't speak after that, Makoto remained reading but really he was actually watching Haruka sketch. The beautiful ripples he created with his pencil; small waves turned into large waves, though something changed. Makoto knew his vision wasn't the best since he'd taken his contacts out a couple of hours ago for the night but even he could see that there was a small hand breaking from ocean's surface.

An aged wrinkled hand desperate for air, terrified and cried out to be saved. Makoto swallowed the large lump that had formed in the back of his throat, he then looked back at Haruka who was working incredibly hard on his work. Then jolted his eyes back to the drawing, now that a back drop had been created he now knew that it was the storm.

However he never questioned it, as much as he wanted to Makoto didn't.

"Makoto"

"Yeah?"

"Stay in here tonight,"

* * *

Nearly a month had passed so far and Haruka surprisingly was settling in at long last. His social worker stopped by one Sunday morning to have a little chat with the Tachibanas while the rest were in bed.

"I'm glad Nanase-kun is doing fine," She said when churning the spoon in her coffee.

"Yes, he is a very helpful young man, probably better at cooking and housework than our own children!" Mrs Tachibana giggled.

"Ah yes, he always kept to himself, but he is okay with your children isn't he?"

"Of course," Mr Tachibana chipped in. "Makoto our eldest is the one who brought him out of his shell, he's fine with out youngest children but he literally never leaves Makoto's side."

"He doesn't?" The social worker immediately glanced up at the couple.

"Why is there a problem?"

"Not really, however Nanase-kun does get attached very easily and can be challenging when it comes to letting go of certain things, people too."

"Did something happen?"

"It seems every family he has ever been to, Haruka gets let down by the people he clings to the most and goes through a very bad stage of depression-" She heaved out a heavily breath into her coffee. "He wouldn't come out of his room for days when the fire broke out as a child.. When he lost his parents.. The last family he'd been with had the same outcome by completely isolating himself."

The couples faces dropped at the information she spilled it became more and more devastating to the point where Mrs Tachibana began to cry.

"I-I'm fine," She tried to smile as she batted her husband's hand away. "I'm fine, I-I just couldn't image our Makoto or the twins to go through what Haru-kun has."

"I didn't mean to make you upset Tachibana-san," She placed a hand on to hers and rubbed it apologetically. "I just want to make sure I can trust you both with him, back at the office we're just extremely worried for his well-being and mental health but from the looks of things, everything is fine and Haruka interacting with others is probably the best thing for him right now."

"Y-Yes," Mrs Tachibana sniffled.

"A loving family and some friends, that is all we're asking from you,"

"-And we can assure you we'll take care of him the best we can," Mr Tachibana cut in since his wife was too lost in her own thoughts now. "We'll have him for as long as we can."

* * *

"Haru-chan?"

Reality crashed back down on to him like a ton of bricks when he realized he hadn't even heard the light pattering of footsteps behind him. He turned seeing Ren there rubbing sleep away from his eyes in his Transformers pajamas.

"What are you doing up so early? I had to pee but I saw you standing here, why?"

He never mentioned that he had eavesdropped knowing that Ren might spill out what he'd been doing to his parents. He'd received a lot of good feedback so far from his social worker and didn't want the Tachibanas thinking otherwise of him.

"It's nothing," He crouched down to Ren's level. "Are you okay?"

"I am now I had a bad dream last night though.."

"What happened?"

"I dreamed that Onii-chan was taken away from us by some bad man and me, Ran, Oka-san and Otou-san were taken somewhere dark it was so scary!" Ren whined. "I never saw Onii-chan again.. A-And I love Onii-chan so much.."

Haruka pulled the boy into a gentle hug, it felt strange at first as he wasn't used to this form of affection or giving affection. But Ren was Makoto's little brother, he was so innocent and precious. He thought back to his childhood, how often he was hugged by his mothers and grandparents, they always told him they loved him. Not so much his father but Haruka knew he did too. That tiny boy stranded there in a fire, screaming and watched his parents fight for their lives. He could only hug Ren tighter.

* * *

It was after school that they went swimming finally making use of the pool and Haruka managed to get mouths hanging open. His form was beautiful according to Rei, his swimming was incredible Makoto had said, Nagisa even related him to a dolphin at one point and Rin was envious over his speed. Haruka was the whole package in one, whereas not a single one of them weren't.

They raced and it turned out Rin was just that bit behind Haruka. He ripped off his goggles in rage and slung them on the pool's side.

"Haru-chan did it again! You're super-duper fast!"

"Good job Haruka-senpai, impressive."

"You're amazing Haru,"

Rin ground his teeth together, usually it was always him getting the compliments. Now that Haruka was on the scene he soaked up all the attention, even his sister was fawning over him and he hated that most.

"Oh shut up Gou," He huffed pulling himself out the pool. "I lost by like, what, ten seconds?"

"Actually it was fifteen-" Rei quickly shut his mouth seeing the unforgiving glare he was casted. "Nevermind,"

"Onii-chan don't be so horrible! We all know you're a good swimmer, but Nanase-senpai is new and his swimming is brilliant, he deserves attention too."

"Screw this," Rin grabbed ripped off his cap and started walking away.

"Where are you going Rin?" Makoto asked as he passed him and Haru.

"There and back to see how far it is, problem?"

Everyone either rolled their eyes or sighed at Rin's response, it was so typical of him.

"Take no notice of him Haru-chan," said Makoto. "He gets like this when he looses,"

Though Haruka didn't really listen to the taller teen. He had his eyes fixated on Rin entering the changing room where they narrowed, he found that he didn't like Rin. His attitude was rotten, the way he swam treating the water so harshly almost disrespecting it, the way he was with Makoto-

"It's okay, I don't care."

On their way home he thought about the days events and his race with Matsuoka Rin. Haruka noticed how relaxed the group was without him after he'd left, everyone seemed more at ease and happier if he was honest. Rin dragged down the atmosphere; slapping Makoto on the back although he said he meant it playfully, taking the piss out of Nagisa and calling Rei names. It was ugly, Rin shouldn't be in the picture.

"Makoto," Haruka said his name quietly but it was enough to catch his attention.

"Hm?"

"What is your relationship with Rin?" Not thinking or caring how direct that sounded at all.

"Well, we're best friends but lately he's been kind of off, I mean we've known each other since we were in nursery and I know he'll come round soon."

Haruka angrily clenched the strap of his satchel.

"Why?"

"I was _curious_."

Adjustments had to be made and soon.


	3. Secrets

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Three**

One week turned into a month and the months followed after each other leaving Nanase Haruka in the Tachibanas care for even longer. At first he wouldn't think he would had made it this long now that a good six months had passed; still he had his earlier check ups from his social worker but it was Makoto who kept him in line mostly. Sure, he would help around the house with cleaning, washing and cooking on his own accord but that was all this wonderful picture he was painting. Haruka listened in on the family's problems, every single thing.

"Have a good day you two!" Their mother happily said when passing the twins their lunches although her smile wore off when she saw them pull their tongues.

"Oka-san did you make this?" Ren whined as he looked into the bag.

"Yes, why?"

"Aw! I wanted Haru-chan to make my lunch! He makes the best bento ever!" Ran cried bobbing up and down on the stop.

"Oh you two.. Haru-kun has his studies to concentrate on, he can't be making you both lunches everyday." She sighed placing her hands on her hips, typical of the twins to try to turn Haruka into their own personal slave.

"He doesn't mind! He even said so!"

"Yeah! He did! We would ask Onii-chan but his bento is terrible!"

"That's not very nice Ran, your brother tries his hardest and even if Haruka-kun said, you shouldn't expect it everyday you're lucky to get lunch at all."

The twins looked at one another realizing their mother was right. "We're sorry,"

After they left for school Mrs Tachibana decided to give the kitchen a good clean up however she remembered that there wasn't munch house work to even do today. Haruka had already beat her to doing everything, the only thing she had done was prepare the twins lunch the evening before which was when Haru offered to give her a hand with cleaning and wordlessly took over.

Though there was some washing to put away and as she turned her heels she saw Haruka emerging into the kitchen. Gasping, she clutched at her chest.

Haruka rose his eyebrows, he hadn't meant to scare her.

"Haruka-kun, good morning you almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't hear you come in, is everything okay?"

He didn't really answer her straightaway as he seemed distracted by the window which he walked over to. "Haruka-kun?"

"Thank you for taking me in," He said with maybe a small hint of emotion to his voice. "I've been to many families.. But I think that you and your family remind me what having a home feels like."

"Haruka-kun, it's fine, you should-"

"I never thanked you in the beginning, I was unsure at first but now I know that I'm truly happy to be here."

Mrs Tachibana could have died at the sight of Haruka's faint but bright smile. She hadn't seen that before, though she guessed her eldest probably had but it was a real privilege. The mother was delighted that he was opening up to her, slowly, though it was expected and possibly one day she hoped he would speak his mind more and let her in.

"You're extremely welcome my dear, you don't have to be thanking me though at all. You've uplifted this family's spirits, the twins are incredibly happy to have someone new to play with, me and my husband appreciate you helping us-" She gestured her hands around the spotless kitchen then burst into a fit of giggles seeing that Haruka wanted to laugh too. "Makoto.. I haven't seen that little sparkle in his eyes for a very long time, you bring him such joy."

The teen felt his heart pound faster at the mentioning of Makoto and this apparent spark he'd set off.

"I remember my birth mother well, you remind me of her."

He ignored her bewildered expression as Mrs Tachibana was speechless. Whether that was a compliment or not, still her heart sank knowing that Haruka had fragments of his past family in his mind.

"Haruka-kun" She said gently, he turned to her. "You can talk to me about anything, at anytime, okay? I just want you to know that."

She saw he was tense when he nodded, he wasn't the type to talk about his problems but at least he knew. As much as she wanted to give him a small hug or dance her fingers through his dark locks she held off since they weren't on that level just yet though she was but Haruka wasn't. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away.

"Oka-san!" Makoto called when rushing down the stairs and bursting into the kitchen.

"What is Makoto?"

"I can't find my tie! At this rate I'm going to be late, Haru you go on without me-"

"Oh Makoto.. Where was the last place you had it?"

Haruka disappeared for a second leaving mother and son to wander around the house. Joining them he tapped on Makoto's lower back in which he returned to his default posture and widened his eyes seeing the tie draped over Haru's hand.

"Where did you find it?" He said taking it.

"I did the washing last night, everything is dry now."

"Haru you didn't have to.. Thanks so much!"

After more praises from Makoto and his mother, Haruka waited for him to finish off getting dressed and the two headed off to school.

* * *

Somehow he managed to fit in with Makoto's circle of friends. It was no surprise that he was quite popular, as he really was a sweetheart which was what bothered him. Girls would giggle around Makoto they would surround his desk and talk to him Haruka noticed he'd humor them just to be polite. A couple had spoken to Haru himself but his cold gaze and stand-offish demeanor only made them give up sooner thankfully.

But there was that one girl who stuck around at practice Haruka had noticed the closeness between her and Makoto. She was a beautiful girl, doe eyes with the right features on her face though her noise was a little too pointed for Haru's liking and her hair was pretty. You could tell she looked after her figure, Matsuoka Gou was just like another other female. No different from those staring giggly girls in their class who tried warming up to Makoto, she was a nuisance.

Her brother was as bad, Haru and him kept their distance from one another. It was clear to everyone else that they weren't fond of each other. Nagisa had tried bringing them together many a time but Rei would always tell him to stop it because it caused arguments between them.

Haruka and Rin had quarreled as he tried walking away Rin would always bite back, never wanting to leave it alone. He knew he would snap one day, it had happened before and the outcome hadn't been pretty. Though Haruka couldn't understand how he hadn't lost it earlier with him since the previous him would had unleashed his true colours long ago.

_"Keep calm, don't do it."_ He would think to himself and slowly exhale a heavy breath of relief to settle his wild nerves. _"It's okay, it's okay."_

* * *

What Haruka loved the most was the evenings. He'd grown used to the warm family atmosphere, helping with hot cooked meals and playing with the twins after he'd finished his homework. It was all perfect and dandy until he found out his social worker had paid a visit while he was at school.

"She said she really needed to talk to us about Nanase-kun?" Mr Tachibana asked when helping his wife wash-up.

"Yes, something about his medication?"

"Eh? He's taking meds?"

"Well, he's supposed to be, I-I would ask him but I don't want Haruka to take it the wrong way," She sighed.

"Why do you think that?" He said as he handed her a bowl to dry.

"It's just.. I do sometimes think something may be wrong with him.. I don't know.. I worry for him.."

"We'll find out, if it will help him then it's for the best, right."

"You're right.. She just sounded.. Very concerned and almost scared."

The teen gritted his hands in such tight balls it pained him. After over hearing their conversation Haruka resorted back to his bedroom where he wanted to be alone for a while. The last thing he needed was that stupid social worker snooping around and ruining everything for him.

As he opened to door to his room he jumped seeing Ran sat there on his bed flickering through his sketch pad.

"Haru-chan," She looked up at him nervously. "I-I didn't mean to.. um.. I-I-"

Haruka walked into the room, closing the door softly and stood behind it so he was able to watch her sharply.

"You saw_ it_, didn't you?"

Ran sagely nodded biting on her lip. "I was curious.. Haru-chan is a good artist.. But Haru-chan likes Onii-chan a lot right?"

He looked away from her coldly. "Don't tell anybody, especially not Makoto."

"Why?"

"I would get into trouble and have to go away, now how much of that did you see?"

He got fed up of her lack of response and harshly hissed out her name.

"A-A little but-"

_"Don't lie"_

"Everything Haru-chan.." She murmured.

There was a sudden pounding on the room and bawling from her twin brother Haruka quietly told her to hide it, although she did hesitate at first until she saw his warning look before opening the door to allow her brother in.

Ren jumped on his sister the two began to play fight but Ran was obviously not in the mood. "Get off me stupid!"

"What is wrong with you? Ughhh.. Why are girls so whiny!"

"I just don't wanna play!"

Makoto soon joined all the commotion, he stood in the doorway leaning against the beam watching Haruka tickle Ren until he was near crying. However when he looked at his sister he saw that she wasn't at all her happy little self. The way she was glaring at the two boys, Makoto noticed tears welling in her eyes and he called out her name.

"Onii-chan?" She went over to him wiping at her eyes.

"Ran, what's wrong?"

The pair left the room and even though Haruka remained tickling Ren he watched them leave in the corner of his eye.

Makoto and his sister were in the twins room; he'd settled her down for the night after she had a good cry. She lay on his lap while he played with her hair, it had been ages since the two of them had done this without Ren there in the background demanding attention from Makoto.

"You know how he can be sometimes Ran-chan, ignore him."

"I-I do Onii-chan.." She said while snuggling further into and closing her damp eyes. "Onii-chan what do you think of Haru-chan?"

At this Makoto was surprised. "Why?"

"Do you think he's nice?"

"Er, yeah, why?" Makoto scratched at his nape wondering what his sister was getting at.

"Um.. it's nothing.."

"There must be? Is there something you're not telling me Ran?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What would you say if.. Haru-chan liked boys?"

Suddenly Makoto went bright red, his cheeks burned and his heart thundered. "W-What?!"

"Shhh!"

"What?" He said lowering his voice. "What do you mean if he liked boys? Ran-"

"You would still be friends, right?"

"Of course, that wouldn't change anything Ran, has Haru told you this or.. You're not playing games are you?"

"No Onii-chan! It d-doesn't matter.. I-I want to go to sleep now.."

He didn't press on the subject but it did have Makoto thinking since Haruka altogether was a questioning case. Even if that was true, his sexuality didn't matter Makoto did not think less of him either. They were still friends, still close.

Not long after Haru silently walked into the room with Ran in his arms fast asleep. Makoto was there stroking his sisters hair as he'd gotten lost thinking about everything that had happened so far in his life. He saw Haruka and waved him over to Ren's bed where he was lay gently with the covers then tossed over him.

"It didn't take long for him to go out like a light," Haru said with a little smugness but pleased at least.

Haruka turned to leave the room but seeing that Makoto hadn't budged from Ran's spot he stopped. "Makoto?"

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and watch over her, she's not feeling too good." Makoto gave him a small sorry smile.

He didn't like not being part of the siblings cluster he'd grown far too used to being with them all. Again, Haruka felt left out, knowing they did need time alone too but they were now his family as-well.

* * *

The next couple of days were ordinary until one evening when Ran had finished bathing. Makoto was busy with his assignment, Ren currently downstairs now he'd finished his own bath and their parents preparing dinner. Haruka had slipped out the kitchen and waited patiently for the girl to finish.

As soon as that bathroom door's slid slid out its latch Haruka clasped a hand over her mouth and shoved her back inside. Ran spluttered something sounding scarred though she calmed down when Haru pressed a finger to his lips.

"Why did you tell Makoto? I told you_ not_ to."

He sounded more disappointed than angry.

"H-He was worried Haru-chan.. I'm sorry.." Ran backed away from him cautiously. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan!"

"Keep it down," He hissed. "I heard everything, you must remember that I am the eyes and ears of this house."

"I-I promise I won't ever look through your sketch book again.. C-Can you please let me go?" She squeaked.

Haruka hadn't taken to warming up to Ran as much as he had to Ren. Mostly as Ren reminded him of himself, a fragile little boy. Ren was short, happy and care free. Ran always complained she didn't have enough on her plate at dinner, Ran constantly pulled her face when she didn't get her own way and received special treatment because she was Makoto's baby sister. As if Haruka could careless, she had to be put in her place.

"I will, but you must be punished first."

"Huh?

She had never been punished in her life; told off and grounded but never punished.

"Hold out your arm"

Shaking her head was a big mistake as Haruka roughly yanked her arm the gesture causing her towel to slip off and coil down her waist. Embarrassed Ran started to sob uncontrollably and whimper for him to stop.

"Oh stop crying, stoppit." He growled into her ear.

"I-It hurts!" She squeaked wincing.

Haruka was twisting at the skin of her forearm; he did this five to ten times until ugly purple marks were left. After he'd finished he left her to cry on the floor, nudging her Ran refused to look at him.

"Get your towel back on and go to bed," He muttered. "If you dare tell anyone about this-"

He never finished off what he was saying but Ran got what he was getting at. He'd do worse to her, god knows what though but it wouldn't be pleasant.

"W-What if someone sees?"

"If you're clever enough, they won't."

Closing the door behind he left her to cry.

* * *

From then on Ran was awkward around Haruka and prayed she wasn't left alone with him. Most of the time she wasn't but she could feel his burning gaze bury into her from time to time. Around Makoto and Ren he would smile at her, talk to her and act as if things were okay.

She hadn't been herself though everyone had picked up on her mood her mother asked if she was okay when they had mother and daughter time but Ran was always wary that Haruka was lurking somewhere.

"I know what will cheer you up," Mrs Tachibana pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Hot chocolate, with two scoops and Anpan"

Right away that caused her to smile and bob her head ecstatically at the offer immediately forgetting everything Haru had done to her. "Yes!"

Everyone was up bright and early the next day in which breakfast time was always rush. After they finished eating Haruka stopped the twins just before they left the front door and told them that they nearly forgot their lunch he prepared.

"Thank you Haru-chan!" Ren cried taking it with care.

However Ran snubbed the lunch and said she would be eating at school.

"Don't be so rude Ran-chan! Haruka-kun prepared that just for you!" Their mother scolded.

She saw the way Haruka glared at her and the way their fingers brushed, the small push he gave when passing it into her hands said it all. When she was at school with her friends sat in a circle filled with girly chatter and laughter. Ran however didn't join in today, she found a note Haruka had placed inside her bento box which put her off eating.

_"Remember, stay quiet." _

"Ran-chan is something the matter?" One of her friends asked tilting their head like a puppy.

"N-No! I'm fine!" She waved off.

As soon as they went back to chatting Ran claimed she was going to the toilet when really she needed some time alone. She couldn't bare being at home pretending everything was okay, she hated lying to her friends and family. Ran didn't know what to do, she was so lost and alone.

_"Nobody will ever believe me.."_

* * *

Makoto and Haruka lounged around in Makoto's bedroom playing video games. As soon as his character died they waited for the level to start-up again which always took too long.

"Hey, Haru-"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what happened to Ran recently? She seems.. off? I know Ren has irritated her lately, I just hate seeing her so sad."

Haruka's eyes drooped at seeing Makoto look miserable. _"If only I could tell you"_

"Is she having trouble at school?" He suggested.

"She said no but I'm not convinced, I asked Ren and he hasn't noticed because they have two different groups of friends.. It's harder."

"She will be okay, Makoto."

_"I'm protecting you, if she told you, you would all hate me and if I have to continue hurting Ran then so be it."_

After another level Haruka left the soon when it was nearing to bedtime. He came back though, passing Makoto a folded up piece of paper. He waited until he was settled down under the covers and opened it. The tall teen smiled at the portrait of himself, Haruka had caught him perfectly.

"Oh Haru.."

On the back of the sketch read a small message _"Makoto is beautiful when he smiles, keep smiling."_

It was corny but sweet enough for Makoto to non-stop grinning like a fool. That night he re-folded the sketch and placed it underneath his pillow as he slept; Haruka truly was a good friend.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them all and yes, it gets worse by the way.. so keep reading.**

**Until next time,**

**TB**


	4. Special

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Four**

The school day was dragging a little too much for Haruka's liking though thankfully it was bearable with Makoto at his side. The gang sat lounging around on the rooftop as usual all either eating, reading or waiting for class to start.

Haruka wasn't amused that Rin had soaked up most of the attention today. He was thriving to get into a this special private school which could open doors for him because he was oh so desperate to become an Olympic swimmer.

He'd found out that it was Rin's father's dream before he took up with their mother and died. That was when the drama begun, Rin had spotted Haru slightly smirk at the mentioning of his death and immediately he dragged him up on it.

"I never did anything?"

It only made Rin angrier that Haruka denied it and everyone was trying to calm him down.

"You asshole! Why are you lying? Surely you should know how it feels, after all you wouldn't be fucking around at Makoto's house if it wasn't for your parents being dead!"

They all knew Rin had hit a nerve seeing the disgruntled expression on Haruka's pretty face. Gou and Rei were calming Rin down while Makoto was all over Haruka telling him it was 'okay' and 'he didn't mean it'.

"I-It's fine," Haru muttered. "I know they're dead, I don't need to be told twice."

The red head sneered at the stink eye given his way and roughly ripped his arm out his sisters hold, coldly muttering for her to get off. Out of everyone Rin had not taken up to Haruka, he played games with people acting as if he were this innocent swimming superstar with a sob story to tell. Everyone felt sorry for him and it was sickening as he didn't care one bit. Haruka only cared about Makoto and Makoto only.

Rin hated how his best friend had lectured him a few nights ago on the phone about how he should be nicer to Haru because he's having a difficult time and needs friends. Even then they couldn't have a proper conversation, he'd heard Makoto invited Haruka into his room and their chat had been cut short. They never hung out or spoke anymore unless it involved Haruka.

He heard them all calling after him but he didn't once look back. They had practice after school today too, Rin wasn't going. He decided on his own that he wouldn't swim with them if Haruka was swimming. The amount of times he had wanted to knock ten bells out the guy for his attitude and his cold bitter words was ridiculous. He didn't understand why Makoto always made excuses for him.

When he didn't turn up Rin was bombarded with countless phone calls and texts by them all which he ignored. He didn't want to block out Makoto but at the same time he wanted to talk to him, he wanted his best friend back from Haru's greedy little mitts. Course, it did not last as he joined them the following Thursday after school.

Makoto privately told him to ignore Haruka but even when this happened Rin still felt as if they were being watched. Practice was a breeze, he was happy with himself that afternoon as his time increased and they all cheered for him.

Stupidly Nagisa had sprained his ankle, he'd ran after Rei teasingly for his glasses and slipped badly. He wailed and whined crying, Rei was the first to run to his side, then Gou and Makoto. Haruka stood there in the pool eyeing up the sobbing blonde who demanded to be carried then complained when they made him hold on both Rei and Makoto for support to the nurse's office.

Gou told them they wouldn't be too long and to carry on practicing, completely forgetting about the hatred between both boys. After Nagisa hopped off and Gou followed after them, then Rin turned his attention back to swimming.

Thankfully the pair were in a few lanes over from one another, he soon stopped swimming when he heard a devious snort of giggles come from Haruka.

"What's so funny?"

He saw the way the other teen lazily rolled his eyed at him which made him madder, Haruka had serious issues.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Rin growled when he slipped under.

His red eyes trailed Haruka's lithe form flawlessly gliding through water effortlessly. It was a beautiful sight but it was too bad that Rin thought so low of him already. Haruka re-appeared against the same wall he was hanging on against, he swayed his head from side to side deliberately making sure trickles of water met Rin.

"And I chose not to answer,"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Haruka hissed glaring at him insolently.

Rin ripped away his goggles to have a better look at this new addition to Makoto's family, the two stared each other down in a silent battle until Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem with me?! I've never done anything to you, yet you've had a fucking itch with me the moment we met!" He snapped.

"You could at least look at me while I'm speaking to you, I bet you're not like this with Makoto." He scoffed seeing Haru perk up at the mentioning of his friend.

"You're a bully that is the reason I don't think much of you."

"What?" Rin's eye twitched at the statement. "I don't bully anybody?"

"Nagisa, Rei, Makoto-" He sounded almost pained finishing with his name. "Even down to your sister, pathetic."

"You're seriously asking for a black eye, but for Makoto's sake I won't touch you."

That was when Haruka's head gradually turned and a sly smile tugged at his lips. "Why don't you then?"

"Don't push it Nanase.." Rin warned.

Haruka wasn't at all shaken by the lowering of his voice or him clenching his fist tight enough for it to crack as it was all part of the fun. He lay there, smirking at him without a care in the world. It was Rin who was probably creeped out mostly; Haruka's deep blue eyes were mysterious oceans slowly they turned into a swirling storm almost sinister. The red-head knew there was something off about him, he didn't trust Haru one bit.

"Fucking weirdo" He muttered under his breath as he swam away.

He had to get out the pool though it wasn't because he desired to hold Haruka under the water long enough for him to pass out. But the dark aura surrounding him, that was when considered him as a bad seed.

* * *

A few days later there was a lot of commotion at the Tachibana household as Ren and Ran came running in shouting. Instantly everybody asked what was wrong and there in Ren's crumpled up hoodie was a timid kitten. Mr Tachibana told them to put it back but while everyone else demanded they kept it he had no choice but to let down his guard.

Makoto and Haruka helped bathe the kitten after the dirt had washed off it turned out to have a tortoise coat. With little black ears, a white chin and its fur mixed with brown, grey and brindle. Ran protested to play mother and was the first to feed the kitten but it turned badly when it hissed and scratched her.

Ran didn't cry but she did well up in tears seeming more upset about the kitten not liking her than the scratch which Makoto nursed. As he bandaged her arm up Ran caught Haruka grinning.

They ended up naming the kitten "Tama" in the end, it was simple, common and short since they all argued about what it was going to be called. Ran was overjoyed that the kitten turned out the be a girl when they rolled her over to check for any trace of injury, then claimed aloud how happy she was that there was another female in the house. Haruka saw the eye she gave him as this happened, where he didn't take too kindly towards her sly dig.

Sometime during the night Ran awoke from horrible stomach pains. She'd already been to the bathroom and now wanted a glass of water. However she sprang back to life when she saw a tall figure rattling around the kitchen with cups and the kettle.

"Onii-chan?"

Rubbing lazily at her eyes Ran then flickered on the kitchen switch.

"H-Haru-chan-" It all came out in such a horrid jumble as she hadn't expected him.

Haruka stood there messily in his bed hair and pajamas with a mug in one hand a bag of tea leaves in the other. "Why are you awake?"

This irked Ran since she had lived in this house all her life yet this stranger they had taken in was questioning her why she had gotten up in the middle of the night for a drink.

"I needed a drink," Ran replied smoothly opening up the refrigerator and grabbed the filtered water jug.

"Children need their sleep, go back to bed when you're finished."

"But Haru-chan you're up early too?"

"That's true, but I'm older than you." He said smugly.

"And meaner.." She mumbled even though he heard anyway. "Why, what's Haru-chan getting?"

The water didn't take long to brew, he placed the leaves into the pot and poured the tea into his cup. It always annoyed Ran how Haruka never felt he had to make the effort when it came answering people's questions or how long it took for him to answer. Now was a good example for instance and yet everyone else in her family couldn't see his ill-mannered behavior but her.

"Oolong"

"You like that stuff? Yuck!" She had her tongue out for good measure. "Well, I'm going to bed now goodnight-"

"Oi"

"What is it?"

"You ought to be watch your mouth with me, Ran."

She observed the way he dipped his spoon in and out of his drink, the girl had a guzzling feeling in her gut about this as Haruka had gone quieter than usual. He wagged his finger for her to come over; as he thought she was going to come he looked up to find her still cowering in the same spot.

"Get here, _now_."

The emphasis on his words automatically made her feet trail over to him.

"Good, now roll up your sleeve." He commanded.

"W-Why are you doing this again? Please, Haru-chan I haven't told anybody what happened! I-I promise.."

Her tears did her no favors at all nothing in her big green eyes struck a single heart string. Apart from the fact they looked like Makoto's but she was not Makoto, this was his annoying little sister who deserved to be disciplined.

"You treat me with no respect, I don't like that."

"Haru-chan.. If Onii-chan knew about this he'd hate you so much! If my parents found out you'd be out the door!" Ran spluttered growing more tearful.

He wasted no time pressing down the boiling hot tea-spoon on to one of the bruised areas on her forearm; she held back a cry as Haruka pressed a hand against her mouth making her muffle and squelch.

"You must be be half asleep still-" He hissed as brushed the hair few strands from her ear away, Ran could feel his lips muster their way on her lobe. Her heart was pounding so quickly she thought it would stop. Haruka flicked it with his tongue and bit down on her lobe lightly at first but he couldn't help himself when he saw Ran's pained expression so he bit harder.

"S-Stop!" She sobbed, Haruka had to tone it down to some extent, he wouldn't want Makoto or anyone else walking in on them. "H-Haru-chan.. P-Please!"

"Be quiet, you noisy little girl."

Viciously he tugged at her hair making her head jilt backwards, it must had hurt terribly from the pained wince she let out. That didn't stop how Haruka glared at her completely unfazed.

Just then the two heard creaking coming from the staircase, Haruka pushed Ran away and went back to his drink. The girl consciously looked over her shoulder at him as she rubbed at her now sore neck and arm which throbbed immensely. It was Mrs Tachibana that entered the kitchen who spotted Haruka crouched down hugging her daughter.

"Ran? Haruka-kun?" She asked gently.

"O-Oka-san!" Ran spun round to her mother who noticed her blood-shot eyes right away.

"What happened?"

Before she could speak Haruka butted in. "Ran had a nightmare, she called for me so I made us some drinks to get her mind off what happened."

It was an ugly lie, the girl knew she could just spit it out and show her mother what Haru had done to her but whether she'd be believed was another question. Haruka had her mother and father swooped around his little finger, he was brilliant at manipulating them.

"Oh Haruka-kun, you're so thoughtful."

He smiled at her giving Ran a squeeze at the same time for reassurance; however she never held him back as her arm swung loosely at their sides.

"Ran-chan, it's late dear, get to bed."

"O-Okay.. Goodnight" She collected her drink as soon as he let her go and fled up the stairs.

"You should head off to bed too, otherwise you'll be exhausted by morning."

"I apologize for any noise that was made," Haruka squinted his eyes in hope that she hadn't heard too much.

"No, actually I couldn't get off to sleep properly and I've forgotten to take my medication, I'm supposed to have it twice a day and I never took it at supper."

"I see, well, goodnight."

"Yes, thank you for taking care of Ran Haruka-kun, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

She gave him a small pat on his shoulder before he left the room, little did she know she was feeding his horrible ego.

Back upstairs Ran had tucked into bed, still unable to fall asleep, she tossed and turned but ended up on her back anyway when she'd finally given up.

"Ran.. You're too loud.. Go to sleep.." Ren whined from the other side of the room.

Shuddering a sigh Ran held out her arm in the dark as she rolled up her sleeve a finger, then another lightly pattered against the scorched skin. She held her cry though, the area was still extremely tender, most likely a blister was in store.

"Ren" She whispered, her only answer was silence at that called out his name again but louder this time.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something about H-Haru-chan?"

It didn't help that he was half asleep as she was kept waiting even longer; the silence ate up at her but eventually he said yes.

"Do you think he's good.. like a good person?"

"Haru-chan? Yeah he's nice, why?" He said between yawns not completely with it but enough to get a gist.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

Ran never got a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

The following weekend Makoto and Haruka took the twins out to the nearby park, the weather was lovely and they had nothing else better to do. Ran protested at first but her mother and father ushered her to go. They had all noticed a change in her attitude but called her out on it apart from Makoto, he approached her in a more understanding way. She thanked for gods for him, but he was always with Haruka or Ren was with him so it was hard to get them alone.

Makoto cheered her up when they stopped by at Lawsons to grab some ice pops. The twins had their own each, when Makoto purchased a double Haruka gave him an off expression until it was pulled apart and half was given to him.

"Here you go Haru," He said happily passing it over, when taking it he made sure their fingers brushed.

"It's blue, I like blue."

"Bubblegum flavor is the best Haru-chan!" Ren exclaimed, Makoto pointed out the dribbles that had already marked his siblings t-shirt and shook his head.

Ran was silent as a mouse she didn't really walk with them as she was ahead of them all. Makoto called for her to slow down or come back, he couldn't have her go missing not that Haruka cared.

"What is with her.." Makoto muttered, in which Haruka wasted no time answering.

"She didn't well the other night, Ran came crying to me about a nightmare she had and I watched over her."

"You did?"

"Yes," Haruka frowned at the taller teen. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just she would usually come to me or that sort of thing.."

This worried Haruka, he didn't want Makoto to think he was stealing his little sister away. If only he could steal Makoto away for himself, that would be more ideal. But he saw past his agitation, recently Makoto had gotten better at reading Haruka. The way his eyes settled when he was content or how he got annoyed by turning his head away. Mostly it was his eyes even though a lot of people at school and teachers didn't see it Makoto could.

"It's okay, honestly I'm glad Ran is able to look up to you, we're just concerned since she's never acted like this before."

Haruka studied him sharply, Makoto was troubled and maybe it was time to tone down her punishments. It was too bad, he enjoyed tormenting her.

"I promise Makoto, I will look after her."

Then there it was again that heart fluttering smile of his which heated Haruka up from his head to his the tip of his toes.

"Thank you, Haru."

It was a surprise when they bumped into Gou on their way home with her friend Chigusa. Ran and Ren crooned how pretty they looked, it was painful listening to the two girls giggle and Gou complimenting how wonderful the twins were. Haruka was by no means thick, Gou and her friend had spoken about him behind their backs. The red-haired girl would jumble up her words and put on a show for Makoto by overdoing her levels of cuteness. He saw how her eyes shined when spoke to each other, she'd risk it by touching Makoto anyway she could and brag to her friend how excellent he was doing in the swim club.

He'd noticed how Ran was closer to the girls than anyone else, the two locked eyes for a moment until focusing elsewhere. Then there was Chigusa who he had met before in school, she was always with Gou, never to be seen on her own. He'd seen her steal a few glances at him in his swim suit before and after he'd swam; they were such irritating oogling pests but Gou was the team's manager so they couldn't really get rid of her.

"We should all hang out someday!" Even Gou's voice made Haruka's skin crawl. "What do you think Makoto?"

"Yeah, I agree."

It was then that everyone drove their attention to Haru who impatiently let out a loud sigh obviously bored of their conversation. Makoto turned to him with his brow rose, Ren didn't think much of it whereas the girls glared him down.

"Is something wrong?" Gou asked.

"Yes, it's getting late and we-" Haruka then shot his eyes to Makoto. "Promised to get these two home, it's almost seven."

"Haru it's okay, we won't get into trouble."

"Makoto, do you want to disappoint_ our_ parents? There is chores to do yet, you know this, so lets go."

Gou felt Chigusa give her a soft nudge and she did the same in return. The two girls couldn't believe Haruka had actually ridiculed Makoto like that, he really was bolder than brass.

* * *

While Ren complained he wanted to stay out longer, Ran kept her mouth zipped and Makoto was silent on the rest of the way back. Dinner was cooked, the twins were put to bed after washing, Haruka took a long bath of his own before heading to bed.

Then there was Makoto's signature knock on his door but Haruka could probably guess why he didn't just make his way inside like he normally would. He wasn't happy about the way Haruka had treated Gou and her friend earlier, he called him in and Makoto hastily sat down beside him.

When he tried to take a peak over his shoulder at his sketchbook Haruka caught him, annoyed he slammed it shut.

"Do you mind?"

"Haru, what's wrong? You've acted strange since we ran into Gou and Chigusa.."

He didn't like seeing Makoto down like this especially when his feelings got in the way and Haruka felt the need to take them out on him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude to you all earlier." Finally meeting Makoto's gaze.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything, I'll listen to you."

Haruka swore he didn't deserve Makoto's kindness. He studied him for a second or so, then left Makoto stunned giving him one of his rare smiles. He clutched Makoto's forearm forcefully dragging down on the bed with him so they were side by side.

"If Makoto wants to see what I am drawing all he has to do is ask." Again avoiding the topic.

"Haru?"

He got the taller boy to giggle by playfully nudging him. "I don't mind if it's you, anyone else I do mind."

"Why though?"

"Because you're special."

Makoto didn't know what to really say apart from thank him. It felt nice to just lie there with him, Makoto was honored that this quiet boy they had taken in was comfortable sharing what he considered private with only him. Maybe it was that they were close in age that he felt he could properly open up to Makoto. There could be other reasons, for once Makoto asked.

"But I don't understand?"

"Understand what?"" Haruka asked looking over to him.

"Why am I special?"

Haruka didn't rush his answer, there were too many reasons and the only thing he came up with was "because you're you."

"Eh?"

Haruka roll on his side so he faced Makoto then gently closed his eyes. The taller of the two let out a small gasp as he witnessed Haru meshing their hands together, strangely their fingers laced together were such a perfect fit yet something else that gave Haruka butterflies.

"Sure you don't want to look?"

"No Haru, I wouldn't do that to you and if you're going to sleep you should get under the covers, you'll get cold during the night otherwise."

When Makoto went to sit up he was quickly pulled back down almost landing on top of the other.

"Stay, please."

Even though he hadn't showered or changed yet Makoto didn't want to disappoint Haruka who was now peacefully curled up into his chest. He'd never took much notice earlier but Haruka had extremely long thick eyelashes. When he took the time to properly observe him Haruka was very beautiful. Just seeing him there looking helpless and vulnerable strained Makoto's mood. He could not understand why nobody would want such a caring, helpful and passionate child. Makoto only hoped that their parents would eventually adopt Haruka, out of all the children he'd grown up with in the past did Makoto ruminate him as his brother.

"Okay" He whispered as he snuggled closer.

Makoto clenched tighter on Haruka's hand while tenderly rubbing tiny circles with his thumb.

"Haru's special to me too,"

Just as he thought Haruka can fallen completely asleep he gave a small nod. Makoto knew he appreciated his words, they would all have a happy life together the Tachibanas and Haru included. Makoto could picture it now and the future was bright.


	5. Blood

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Five**

No matter how many hints Haruka dropped, Makoto never seemed to catch on. Now certain that he was gradually falling head over heels for him Haruka did not take well to how oblivious the brunette really was. Even Gou sometimes flirted with Makoto, everyone noticed but he didn't. Nagisa had taunted and teased him about it while Rei of course chided for the blonde to stop, although he was never really successful when he tried. Makoto would always flutter his pretty green eyes looking absolutely dopey then he'd burn up red like a big girl.

Haruka wouldn't flirt directly through words as it would always be small nudges, how he would try touching Makoto more than necessary mostly at swim practice right after Gou had finished her share. Even though he was quiet, Haru still demanded attention now and then when things got boring.

It was the norm now for Haruka to make not only the twins their regular bento but Makoto as well. The tall teen always felt terrible as he wasn't the best cook, he could easily burn down a kitchen. There was always a great deal of effort put into his lunch such as the arranging, what went with his eggs, what didn't and everything was sliced up to perfection. The flavors never disappointed Makoto either as Haruka would always try something new when it came to his lunch. Yet he would laugh seeing that Haru would have nothing other than rice, soy and mackerel.

He'd help their mother with the laundry and house cleaning, then every so often Makoto would find his clean clothes folded neatly on his bed. When he would pick them up to hang he would find sketches fall from their sleeves and pockets. Makoto never confronted Haruka on the act but it was just so incredibly sweet he feared if he did bring it up Haruka would stop. He didn't know this but the brunette had a growing pile of Haru's drawings kept hidden in a special folder at the bottom of his desk.

It was rare for the brunette to sleep in his own bed as Haruka demanded him to sleep at the side or cuddle up under the covers. He always said it was for body heat because he got cold easily but really he craved Makoto. Also Ren would hop along after his older brother pressuring the two to let him stay because it was like really cool sleepover; Makoto did invite Ran but Haruka always joked that it was a "boys only sleepover" Ren would join in teasing her, Makoto would scold the two but Ran always said no anyway.

Just the other day Makoto and Haruka had actually caught Ran feeding the neighborhood cats the bento she was given. She made the excuses which were always that she wasn't hungry or her friend's lunch looked better. Makoto always worried about Haruka's feelings. not that he really cared. The only thing he enjoyed about the fuss was gaining Makoto's sympathy because his baby sister was "offending him."

In which the brunette was standing up for him and fighting his battles a tad too often now, Rin had raised hell at school the other day. Haruka didn't know how he always managed to bite back his laughter when he saw them arguing. Makoto was constantly upset when it came to this since he wasn't the type to row and Rin was shouting his mouth off, no surprise there.

Slowly everyone was seeing them drift apart and Nagisa had called them out on it but that only caused more trouble. The final point of their friendship breaking was when Haruka created a little scheme to finally get Rin out the way for good.

It hurt like absolute hell and he knew he wouldn't be able to swim for weeks but Haruka still did it, for Makoto.

Self injury was never really his thing, he'd rather witness someone else's misfortune and watch them suffer instead.

His plan was carried out towards the end of the day as the last shop class finished up on their projects Haruka waited impatiently lurking outside. He'd told Makoto he would catch up with him after he visited the bathroom. When the last two chattering pupils fled the room he slipped inside and hid.

The teacher was no where to be seen luckily enough, Haruka made sure to look around even though he locked the door. He could feel his heart race within his chest rapidly, he had done some things bug never to himself. He took a deep breath when he found the vice; shakily he rummaged through his bag to find anything worthy to bite down on. There was nothing but his towel, taking the end he put it into his mouth and his forearm in the vice.

He checked again to see if anyone was around then started to churn the device. It was sluggish at first but remembering that Makoto was waiting he and his teammates may grow suspicious so he had to rush this.

The process was astonishingly terrifying. Haruka's eyes were brimming with pained tears as he continued turning the handle. At one point he forced himself to look away if he backed out but when he took a daring peek he saw his arm go prune, he knew then it was almost over.

_"Just a bit mo-"_

His gut nearly brought back up his breakfast when he saw the bone fracture with a vile 'crack' and Haruka's agonized scream muffled through the towel. It hurt, everything hurt, he was aware it would but never imagined to be this terrible.

_"Remember this is for Makoto, he will understand one day."_

* * *

Once Haruka finished soothing his newly tender arm he tried his best not to burst into tears as he neared the changing rooms. Since Nagisa and Rei were already knocking around in the pool, Makoto was busy with Gou looking over some papers. Rin however was on his phone when Haru entered, carelessly he dropped his bag with his good arm but he did give it a couple of minutes until he made his next move.

It was easier than he thought, him and Rin were alone together.

Seeing that the redhead had his back to him Haruka harshly bashed into him and out of shock his phone went flying in the air.

"OI!"

Haruka sneered a laugh when he witnessed Rin's face beyond horrified seeing his I-phone's screen shatter. As much as he did want to swing a fist at Haruka it was too late now. Haruka threw himself on the ground making sure it was his sore arm that he landed on. Rin then had to clamp his hands over his ears when he heard an agonized screech.

He made it more dramatic than it really should be, nobody had ever seen Haruka shed much emotion let alone tears. Makoto was the first to spring at his side followed by the rest of the swim club.

"What happened?! Rin?!"

"Haru-chan! Oh no.. Rei-chan do something!" Nagisa cried tugging on the be-speckled teen's arm (as if he really do anything at all)

"Nagisa-kun stop that!"

Makoto tried soothing his back until he realized Haru was actually clutching at his forearm; Rei helped carefully sit him up and guided him to his feet. But Haruka only wanted Makoto to attend to him he started snapping at Rei who was only trying to help leaving him feeling helpless. Rin watched the scene before him, he was gobsmacked, he hadn't touched Haruka.

"Rin what did you do to Haru-chan?!"

Snapping out of his confused haze Rin looked over to the faces who were silently accusing him, he knew it.

"Nothing.. I did nothing?"

"Onii-chan, we know you both don't get along but you didn't have to push him!" Gou said lightly slapping his arm.

"That's the thing! I never touched him, I don't talk to him nor do I like him so why would I bother-" Rin knew he was getting nowhere by trying to defend himself.

"Looks like it's broken.."

"See what you've done now Rin-chan!"

"Why would you do that? You know how sensitive Haruka-senpai can be!"

He let them all cuss and slate him to the point where Rin exploded by lunging at Haruka sending him out of Makoto's grip and right into the pigeon hole. He grunted at the impact it had against his ribs but before Haru could react Rin ignored the hands trying to pull off him. He wafted out his large hand and whacked him straight across the face.

It must have really hurt because everyone even Rin winced at the harsh slapping of flesh. He stood back to take a good look at what he'd done aside from Haruka's broken arm, his dark bangs fell in his face yet leisurely he brought up his head to reveal the imprint on his cheek. The blinding glare Rin received made him step away, that icy stare made it clear this was the final warning. If Haruka had gone out of his way to fracture his own arm, then who knows what he was capable of doing to anyone else.

"Rin.." Makoto murmured in complete shock.

In seconds the red-head grabbed his gear and was out the door.

* * *

Haruka wasn't happy.

He thought he would have been by getting Makoto's full undivided attention and pushing Rin out of their social circle. He'd received endless affection and fuss from foster family, Ren caring, Ran not so caring. Makoto helping him with simple everyday things, he liked that though, but Haruka was just pissed off that he'd let Rin get away with that.

Nobody hurts him, not anymore.

He had listened in the Makoto's phone calls, it made him grind his teeth hearing his Makoto tell Rin to come back and everything could work out. It couldn't and it wouldn't, Haruka didn't break his arm for nothing. Rin was a bad influence and so god help him he was going to pay the price.

It was a good job he made sure he broke his left and not his right arm so he would still draw as swimming was out the question. With no response from Rin, Makoto spent the weekends taking him places so he could sketch. Most of the time it was the beach, just the two of them. Many a time Haruka would get Makoto to sit with his back to the sea. Two of Haru's favourite things in one; Makoto and the ocean.

"Why do you like drawing me so much Haru? Do you ever get tired?" He'd giggle.

"Never," Haruka said seriously. "Makoto and water, they're beautiful."

That would always cause him to burn up bright red. "Ahh.. Haru.. That's.."

"That's the truth, now be quiet otherwise I'll mess up your mouth."

When they finished Makoto helped Haruka collect up all his pencils and paper though somehow it randomly slipped from his mouth. He didn't even know why he said what he said without thinking.

"Did Rin really attack you?"

It came out softly so Haruka knew it wasn't supposed to be pressuring but it still managed to offend him in more ways than one.

"What are you saying Makoto?" He asked sounding defensive.

"It's just.. No I shouldn't have said that-"

"You already have, are you implying that I wasn't attacked?"

"No.. Haru it's just.. gah!" Makoto dropped his shoulders with a sigh knowing how difficult Haruka could be. "Rin.. I know he can be a pain and gets hot headed easily Haru-chan but I know Rin.. Maybe.."

Haruka narrowed his eyes. "Makoto, I _was_ attacked."

This was the first time Makoto had ever seen Haruka show him any sort of antagonism, not properly at least. The taller of the two shook his head, he knew he shouldn't say that type of thing. Haruka had been to hell and back for the majoroty of his life, he was hurt and vulnerable who needed his support.

Maybe Rin had passed his breaking point snapping altogether which resulted in a broken arm. He couldn't understand why he'd been pushed to his limits though and what had actually gone on in the changing room to provoke that. He'd bin told that they argued like the usually did then suddenly Haruka was struck by Rin's wrath.

For the rest of the night Haruka locked himself in his room, he did not invite Makoto to sleep with him like he normally would do. He wanted to be alone, away from the Tachibanas. But what incensed Haruka's strop as an addition was that he did not hear Makoto knock once on his door.

* * *

The next day Makoto attempted to make breakfast for everyone but tried his best surprising Haruka as a soundless apology with a Mackerel themed dish. It wasn't the best, he even scrunched his nose up at the burnt taste when he ate some of the charred fish but because it was made by Makoto he was secretly thrilled.

"It was delicious, thank you."

Easily the brunette was forgiven.

Sometime during May on a Saturday Mr and Mrs Tachibana were huddled in the living room privately chatting with Haruka's social worker. He heard every single word she said while he eavesdropped; Makoto had taken Ren and Ran to the store for treats. They found it strange that he didn't want to come along, little did they know Haruka had other plans. It was when the social worker found out about his broken arm (it was by far healed now - still tender though) that chaos broke out.

"We don't want to hear it!" Mrs Tachibana cried. "Haruka-kun is a good child, do you have any evidence that he would do such a thing? I don't believe it."

"It may be possible, he wasn't well before and may be going back to old habits without the medication I'm sorry but I might have to have him taken away."

"You can't we'll buy-"

"It's for the best this way, it's the best thing for Nanase-kun."

Haruka suddenly saw red.

He grated his teeth and clenched his fist hearing the news. She wanted to take him away from here, the first welcoming home since his real one saw its fate. Haruka couldn't go back in a care, not in another home and suffer all over again. The thought of living without Makoto tore him apart from the inside and out. Then they would find out the real reasons for his departure - Makoto would _know_.

* * *

So he pretended he knew nothing of their conversation and in return they avoided bringing up the subject. The following weekend however Haruka got round to finding his social worker's number, dialed it and told her to come over.

Mr Tachibana had to go into work that day for some meeting whereas Mrs Tachibana had taken Makoto for an eye test at the opticians. Leaving Haruka in charge of keeping an eye on the twins.

It wasn't going to be a difficult task since Ren's eyes were nearly square as the television screen from playing his new video game for virtually hours now. Ran was playing with her Tama and her dolls on the sofa just until Haruka patted her shoulder.

"I need your assistance"

"Eh, what is it Haru-chan?" Ran asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Get your shoes on, we're going outside to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Haruka growled in his throat, they were wasting time already. "You'll find out, now hurry up."

Lazily Ran pulled her self from the sofa to go over towards her shoes lay messily in the genkan. She put them on then followed Haruka outside who was waiting for her by the gate with a shovel.

"What about Ren?" She consciously looked back over to the front door.

"He'll be fine," Knowing him he'd remain there for the rest of the day, tomorrow and next week if he could. "Come"

On their walk Ran grew nervous thinking over if she'd done anything to make Haruka angry lately. But there wasn't, they had barely spoken since their last encounter in the kitchen.

"Have I done something wrong?" She hated how small her voice was but it couldn't be helped, Haru made her feel this way.

He did look like he was thinking on anything too but he shook his head. "No, nothing."

The anchor in her stomach lifted, that was good news at least.

"So.. what are we gonna play?"

"You'll see soon."

Her eyes darted to the shovel then the trail then the shovel again. "What is that for?"

"What?"

"The shovel.."

"I told you, you will find out later - _stop_ asking questions." Haruka hissed.

That was enough to shut the girl up, they stopped by the long deserted road that lead you into the small town. Haruka immediately recognized the black vehicle he'd rode him on his arrival to his foster family. They stood behind the trees waiting then swiftly he pushed Ran right out in-front of the coming car. She squealed loudly with her hands over her eyes in terror, Haruka bit his bottom lip in suspense but to his displeasure to vehicle came to a stubborn halt.

She came just as promised.

Running out of her car the woman was hysterical falling on her knees she looked over Ran and made sure she hadn't hit her anywhere. The girl was untouched obviously, Haruka had told her not to say a single word and wait.

"Ran-chan! Are you hurt anywhere dear? Goodness gracious-"

Ran nodded whispering she was fine but even she never saw Haruka step out the shadows. The social worker's gaze followed Ran's; it was too late Haruka had already gave her a harsh blow across the head sending her unconscious on the ground.

"H-Haru- what are you doing?!"

He was too livid and a bit too busy to answer her meaningless question. Haruka remained bashing her brains in until blood drew from her dark hair, she was still alive though. Her vision was overtaken by Haruka looking down at her, blue eyes averted and his smile grew.

"I have had too many people interfere with_ my_ life already, you should have kept your damn nose out of it."

When he struck her the final time crimson splattered across his face and marked Ran's too. The girl was curled up in a ball at the side of the road, unable to move from what she had just seen. Ran usually laughed when she watched horror movies with her brothers because they weren't real it was nonsense, Makoto was the squeamish one of them all. But seeing an actual murder take place right before you was different; this diverse massively from horror films. After she had registered it Ran didn't think it was real, it couldn't have happened. Haruka was something but he wasn't this cruel. But he was, they had lived among a monster after all this time.

Haruka panted heavily as he finished. Her head was caved in now with bits of brain bubbling on to the hard concrete, blood marked the front of her car even and boy what a struggle it was going to be cleaning this up.

"Ran" He called.

Now absolutely utterly petrified she turned to look at him but even doing that was hard, Haruka looked fine, he didn't seem bothered by what he'd done.

"We're leaving now"

He collected her cellphone from her pocket then walked over to Ran who flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Haruka expected it, unlike him the girl was innocent she had never seen anything of the sort in her whole life.

"W-We.. Haru.. N-No!"

"Get up before I_ make_ you."

In the end she had to be dragged and the pair headed back into the trees quickly. Ran was paces behind Haruka who was storming off with his blood ridden shovel.

"Why are we leaving her.. there?"

Shrugging he then said "Don't feel like cleaning up her body,"

"W-Why.. H-How could you do that?!" Ran spluttered. "T-This isn't the first time you've h-hurt somebody is it?!"

"Lower your voice-"

"S-She was a nice lady! I-I-" Ran began to hyperventilating from the shock, Haru stood watching for sometime but seeing as they weren't getting anywhere faster he had to ease her a little. However Haruka's way of comforting her wasn't exactly very good.

"Ran, calm down."

As she tried to move away from him Haruka forced her to look at him by caging her face with his filthy hands.

"Now listen carefully, you are not to mention this to a single soul and when it comes up leave the room." He instructed coldly. "I know you'll end up giving it away somehow, I may be linked with the discovery in a few hours but that doesn't matter, I'm staying put at home."

"H-Haru- You're hurting me.."

"When we get home-" He pressed on ignoring her. "Go straight to your room, take off your clothes, change and give them to me, they'll need to be disposed of."

Ran merely nodded, she'd only gotten this new outfit the other day too. "Yes, Haru."

"This applies to me too, so don't say a word, nobody can know about this."


	6. Mine

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Six**

Once they arrived home Ran hurried into the bathroom to vomit.

She couldn't breathe, everything inside of her turned stone cold, even her tiny hands wouldn't stop shaking from recalling her and Haruka's 'activities'. He had called it a "game" heavens knows why but she knew he wasn't right in the head.

Haruka was dangerous, first the controlling then the threats and now he was turning to murder. But Ran knew deep down to the bottom of her gut that he had definitely done it before. There was no doubt about that.

The way he'd bludgeoned her brains in with that shovel in such a normal fashion too. She remembered how his face remained blank, completely unmoved by the murder he committed. Not once did he shed an ounce of emotion from the aftermath either, Ran however thought it was his eyes that said it all. They told stories, revealing Haruka's untold secrets when she looked into them back when he tried to calm her in the forest.

She didn't understand, how things had come to this and how could she even persuade her family. Importantly, how the hell was she going to push Haruka out the way to explain. He was always around, no matter where, he was there. Sniffling a locker whimper in her throat Ran thought back to what he had said about being 'the eyes and ears of the house' she felt utterly hopeless.

Everything was stiff down to her walking and taking off her clothes, she still felt so alarmed with shock. It hurt how later on, tomorrow and from then they would be acting as if nothing happened. But how.. could someone be _so_ heartless?

Haruka otherwise disposed of the shovel immediately and took off any blood left. His and Ran's clothes were in an old bag for the time being until he had chance to burn those elsewhere. Lastly, the cellphone, he didn't even know what came over him but he'd snapped it in half furiously. However he knew he should get rid of it soon just in-case he's somehow tracked down. But it was something.. From his first kill.. In such a long time.

He wasn't stupid, he knew they would be knocking on the Tachibana's door in a couple of hours to question them all. Probably one by one, but he was ready. No matter how hard they tried to grab information out of him Haruka wasn't leaving Makoto.

It happened, the news traveled around Iwatobi like wild-fire, nobody believed it at first. Their humble little town was and had always been such a safe place to live, maybe in other parts of Japan but never their seaside home.

The Tachibana household was mute for almost a week or so once they found out who the victim was. Mrs Tachibana cried her eyes out, she was told things by other women in the neighborhood about the social worker's body. Makoto didn't tell his mother but instead his father, knowing his mother probably couldn't take anymore details from the gory incident. But a few boys from school were passing around gruesome pictures before the police had arrived on scene. Haruka listened in closely at this, he tried not the shrug his shoulders but he didn't care who went down for it, just as long as it wasn't him.

Everyone had consoled Haruka when they were alone with him since he was close to the woman after all. He tried showing and faked a lot of emotions, he even cried in-front of the entire family when the news broke out. Ran had narrowed her eyes at him, she couldn't bare sticking around to watch him pull a faker and so she did as he'd told her which was to leave the room.

"Haru-" Makoto whispered, catching his friend by surprise the taller of the two threw his arms around Haruka bringing him into his wide warm chest with a squeeze. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"Why?" He didn't get it.

"When I denied what happened with Rin that day on the beach.. N-Now this.. Why do bad things always happen to Haru?"

Ah, so that was it. Haruka slowly wove his arms around Makoto when laying his on to his shoulder. This was nice, no, this was _perfect_.

"Makoto, it's okay." He squeezed him back for reassurance.

"It's not.. Haru.. She's gone.. You were both close and there's a murderer on the loose-"

As he heaved a heavy breath through his nose Haru thought long and hard about the coming events. Things were going to change from now on, if it meant he could have Makoto in his arms like this then it was totally worth it. All those people, annoying obstacles in his way, they will be permanently removed.

* * *

Over the past few evenings Ran had stayed put in her bedroom when she finished school. She wouldn't go downstairs unless she was needed or for dinner, they didn't pay attention at first but gradually everyone picked up on it.

Haruka snappily told her not to be too suspicious (which apparently she _was_ being) but she couldn't go on like everything was normal. It wasn't, it was a massive mess, Haruka's mess and he was doing nothing but sit back watching the police struggle with their investigating.

Simply because everyone was sleeping in Makoto was sent out one Saturday morning by his mother to go grab some fruit from the store. It was hot and they were gagging for breakfast smoothies, happily he went off.

It wasn't that far but it was good enough to keep one fit. When he was about to pay up he caught sight of red hair, that was when their eyes met.

"That too please-" Makoto then pointed at the bottle of Ramune soda in her hands.

"Makoto-senpai?"

What a surprise to find Matsuoka Gou there in the small line just hanging around behind a man and a middle aged woman.

"You didn't have to do that.. Thank you very much," She said while struggling to twist the cap.

"It's fine, I didn't expect you to be here - so early too.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her cute pout made him giggle.

"How's Rin doing?"

Suddenly her eyes were Christmas morning. "He's doing okay, studying a lot recently, I guess, but.."

"He's still sore over what happened with Haru, isn't he?"

She nodded.

"Rin.." Makoto muttered.

"I know you've tried to call him, he misses you, Onii-chan really does, it's just.. Well.. Even I think the same about Haruka-senpai.."

"Gou-chan?"

"But, do you really believe he broke Haruka-senpai's arm?"

He stared into her worried eyes, then bit at his lip. For a while Makoto had brushed the event to the back of his mind, he didn't like thinking about it. He couldn't stand being torn between his best friend and Haruka like this. It wasn't fair, Makoto didn't really know. Rin wasn't a liar, they had known each other since they were little and Haruka for five minutes.

Maybe he was missing something, signs of some sort. Was Haruka as docile as he made out to be? Or could there possibly be another hidden being underneath that silent mask. Haru was tricky to figure out, sometimes he could read him but others his mind was truly a mystery.

"So?"

Her eager stare was seriously starting to put him off, big time.

"We don't really know.. We weren't there.. so.."

Gou sighed, obviously not pleased Makoto was trying to sugarcoat his answer.

"It's okay, I understand, I guess you're right but after what Onii-chan told me I can't help but have.. some doubts.. Haruka-senpai is nice.. Do you ever feel anything off about him though?"

Makoto changed the heavy carrier bag of fruit into his other hand, now he could wiggle his fingers around, it felt good.

"I know he's different, he may seem quiet and stubborn but that's just Haru being Haru, he's like that all the time even at home."

"I see.."

Gou did not look one bit convinced.

"We've all witnessed Rin and Haru arguing from time to time, I have spoken to them both, but they just cannot put their differences aside.."

"So.. you're ditching Onii-chan for Haruka-senpai?"

Was he?

"Gou-chan, I can't just push him aside can I? I've tried talking to Rin but he won't listen, I'll never really leave him but how can I get through to him when he won't let me?"

In the end Gou let him know she would try but there would be no promises. They waved each other off and parted ways. Makoto's mind slipped off into deep thoughts, he had to figure out a way to bring everybody back together. Nothing would ever be solved if they were fighting and now Rin was avoiding him.

It was no good.

Then just as Makoto turned the corner to the steps he found Haruka standing there.

"Haru?"

"I was told you'd gone to the store-" His gaze dropped to the bags in the brunette's hand. "Pass me one, they look heavy."

He didn't have chance to decline the offer since Haruka had already ripped one of them away, not that they were even hefty either. As they sttarted heading up the steps Makoto thanked him anyway.

"You took your time, it _shouldn't_ take that long to get to the store and back Makoto."

Funny, for a moment there Makoto thought he'd been eavesdropping.

* * *

As days turned into months nobody suspected Haruka; he'd practically gotten away with his manslaughter. Ran was at breaking point, Haruka didn't see her watching him slid the phone into his pocket as they left. But she'd decided maybe, if she could get hold of it then the phone could be handed into the poice and good riddance to the monster in their home.

However, when she had the chance to go snooping around in his room, to her dismay it was gone.

At school Rin and Makoto shared glances with one another in the hallway, sad stares in the courtyard and wordless conversation across their classroom. Once when Makoto and Rin were alone in a hall the brunette was just about to call out after him that was until Haruka showed up, hovering over his Makoto like a shadow. In which Rin would simply, walk away.

Although, months had passed since Haruka's arrival and Makoto was never left unoccupied. He'd noticed Haru would go everywhere with him, never really talking only his facial expressions or eyes did that. The taller teen wouldn't admit it, he was far too sweet for that but it was beginning to annoy him.

Then one day.

"Tachibana-kun!"

Both of them turned to find one of the girls from their class standing behind them, smiling away.

"Yes?" Makoto too exchanged a coy grin.

The girl buzzed at that, or at least Haruka could tell and he knew what was coming too.

"Could.. I please have a word with you-" She was trying her best to avoid Haruka's harsh glare. "Privately?"

"Uh, sure? One second Haru-"

"Anything you have to say, say it to both of us."

"Huh?"

"That isn't.. I.. It's private.. I can't just.." The girl stammered.

_"Haru- _It's okay, it won't take a minute."

He had to accept it, there wasn't anything he could do. Makoto wanted to go off with her, maybe he would even date her. She was pretty, not amazingly but decent enough. Gou was probably the prettiest though.

Gou.

Haruka's hands clenched into balls, the fury was back again. He'd heard their conversation alright, every single word. Gou was trying to force Makoto to believe Haru was a bad person. He did bad things, he was aware, but Makoto's mind must be pure. How could he have him believing that he was a bad person? Makoto would run for the hills if he found out.

Enough was enough.

But he couldn't do it now, not if Makoto came back and he was gone. He would have to wait until tomorrow or the day after, when it was the least expected was the best day to carry his plan out.

* * *

"You got asked out_ again_ Mako-chan?!"

"Nagisa.."

All four of them were at their regular hangout for lunch. The hyperactive blonde had dug out as much info as he possibly could about this girl and Makoto. However, he was left fairly disappointed when nothing actually happened.

"But why? Mako-chan should have used his sexy sex appeal to please her!"

"Eh?!"

"C'mon, we all know you and Rin-chan are the top targets in our group! Mako-chan gets confessed to so many times and RinRin!"

Suddenly, Haruka wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Nagisa-kun, we should respect Makoto-senpai's decisions." Rei scolded earning him a soft look from his senior.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but be jealous though!"

"Why?" Makoto chuckled.

"Cos! Look at you Mako-chan! You're so tall, hunky and nice! You're the whole package on two sturdy long legs! I can't remember the last time anyone properly confessed to me-" He then slyly looked over to Rei. "And didn't half ass it!"

Rei almost choked on his next words, Nagisa could be so blunt it was unreal.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth _shut_ from time to time people would approach you."

Silence.

"What?"

"H-Haru?" Makoto turned to him.

Haruka didn't care, what was the point in brushing the truth under the rug? "You're far too outspoken, not everyone likes that."

"Haruka-senpai, isn't that a little too-"

"No! He's right Rei-chan! Nagisa scratched gawkily at the back of his neck, it was plain obvious he'd been offended. "I am.. I know that! That's just who I am though Haru-chan! I've always been this way!"

"I see," Makoto frowned at Haru's tone.

"What about you Haruka-senpai, have _you_ had any romantic encounters?" Rei bit back, he tried not to sound too snarky but failed.

"No, however, there is somebody I'm interested in."

"Really?! Haru-chan who is it?!"

Haruka tapped at his smirking lips. "It's a secret."

As they went back to eating Makoto shot Haruka a rather intrigued look. Maybe it was his mind playing games with him but Makoto had this feeling that the person who Haru liked _might_ just be him.

* * *

That night Makoto re-entered his bedroom after taking a long relaxing shower but found that he wasn't alone.

"Haru?"

Haruka didn't quite like the question that lingered in Makoto's voice. He never had much of an issue with them hanging around each others room before.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." He laughed it off although it wasn't enough to shrug the eerie feeling away.

When he ruffled the towel against his damp locks it sort of bothered Makoto that Haruka was watching him. He could feel his eyes stabbing into him, they got changed together all the time but this was..

"Have you made a start on the math homework? I just don't get it you know, I mean it's okay when I'm in class but as soon as I step out the room I forget everything."

"No, I haven't."

"Typical Haru, maybe we should give it a go."

"Too much effort,"

"Yeah.. It's kinda late anyway I guess we'll just have to do it on our first free period tomorrow."

Haruka was still watching him.

"What do you think?"

A nod, how classic Haruka.

"You're not sketching tonight?"

"No, why would I bring my materials if all we're going to do is sleep?"

Oh, so that's why.

Makoto didn't mind sharing his bed, he did it all the time with his siblings and he'd shared with Haruka no problem for ages now. But right now there was this bold tension in the air, almost as if something were to happen which left Makoto on edge.

"Okay, I'll go get the spare futon our the cupboard-"

"I meant in your bed, we always sleep together."

"Won't you get too warm?"

Haruka scowled.

"Haru?"

"It bothers you doesn't it? That's why you want us to sleep separately, you should have mentioned this earlier."

"What? N-No, that isn't it."

"Then let's go to sleep."

The brunette seemed to be left with no choice. After getting him and Haruka a glass of water each, they did their business and got into the bed together. Makoto was always against the wall since he always slept through the night without any toilet breaks but Haruka always needed to go and didn't like waking up Makoto by crawling on to him or hitting him in the face with his foot or something.

Makoto lay on his back with hooded eyes staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, Haruka was too close, smothered against him. The luminous red digits from his alarm showed that half an hour had already passed, they were well into midnight by now. Makoto could hear Haruka's faint snoring into the crook of his neck which started to tickle.

He was surprised that he'd fallen asleep so quickly.

Haruka wasn't that light since Makoto was definitely loosing feeling in his arm from the other's weight. Gently he tried brushing him off but it was no use not when he then latched on to his side.

_"Don't leave me, don't leave me, Makoto don't go.."_

Makoto's eyes widened.

"Haru?" He whispered. "Are you awake?"

_"You're not like the rest of them - I can't let you leave, please don't leave me.."_

Guilt.

So many people have been in and out of Haruka's life, no wonder he was so damaged. Makoto shifted on his side so he faced Haruka and held him close.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

_"Don't leave me.."_

"I'll never leave you, Haru-chan."

It did not take him long to fall asleep either and once Haruka found solace given from Makoto's comfort, he stopped talking in his sleep.

Just then a blue eye popped open.

Haruka's hands started to shake but that didn't stop him from reaching out to Makoto's hair and twisting an olive lock around his finger. Playfully and lovingly he began to tousle it.

"That's right-" He murmured darkly. "That's right Makoto, you're never going to leave me because I won't let you."

He traced a finger across Makoto's fine lips, they were so inviting. But Haruka wanted Makoto to be awake when he kissed him, he wanted him to feel it, _enjoy_ it.

"You're mine, nobody else's and god forbid anybody who tries to get in my way-"

"You belong to _me_."


End file.
